Voiceless
by g-chi125
Summary: Haruhi s cousin doesn t speak. The twins think they can get her to talk. A world of trouble starts now...(WILL BE UPDATED BETWEEN OCT. 12-17)
1. Chapter 1

**Voiceless **

**An OHSHC Fanfiction**

**I only own Ren, no one else or any storylines except my fiction**

**Chapter 1: The Host Club Takes Over Texas!**

-Kaoru POV-

It was the first day of summer when we got the frantic call from Boss.

The phone started ringing at nine AM, I recognized the ring tone as his and hit Hikaru on the head.

"Answer the phone!" I yelled at him

"No, let it go to voice mail." He said

"That's Boss`s ring tone. Answer it!" I said again "Only nine hours into summer…" I grumbled sitting up

Hikaru answered the phone to a frantic Suoh. _"Haruhi`s gone!"_ he yelled _"She must`ve gotten kidnapped by the occult!"_

"Whoa, slow down Boss! What?" Hikaru said. He grew wide eyed "What do you mean Haruhi`s gone?" he said putting the phone on speaker

_ "I went to her house this morning and she wasn't there! She must`ve been kidnapped by an occult and they will sacrifice her to their evil god!"_ Boss said

Kyoya-senpai ended his sick fantasy with a fact about her whereabouts. _"Sorry to ruin your fantasy, Tamaki. But Haruhi is currently in Texas."_

_"So Haruhi was forced out of her home in the black of night by the occult is going to be sacrificed… in Texas."_ Boss said

_"No moron. She has family over there and is visiting them."_ Kyoya-senpai said

_"Well if my daughter has family in America then we must visit them as well! ~"_ Tamaki said

"You know you sound like a stalker right, Kyoya-senpai? I mean you know all this stuff about everyone." Hikaru said

_"We are all going to Texas! I`m coming, Haruhi! ~"_ Tamaki said ending the call

-Intermission-

We landed in Dallas at around five o'clock the next day. Kyoya-senpai, being the stalker he is, knew where Haruhi was staying, and where her cousins lived. We arrived there at around 5:30 in the evening. "HARUHI! ~" Tamaki-senpai squealed as we got out of the car. Haruhi walked out of the house, it wasn't that bad. A one story home with small windows, what you`d expect of a commoner home.

"Senpai… why are you here?" she asked irritated.

"We are visiting your family in Texas! ~" Tamaki explained "My dearest little girl`s family is my family! ~"

Out of the home came a girl about our age with black, short hair. Her eyes appeared to be blue and she wore a Hatsune Miku t-shirt and knee length shorts. "Who`s that?" me and Hikaru asked at the same time.

"Oh! That`s Ren-chan. She`s my cousin." Haruhi said, bewildered by her appearance.

"Why do you act so shocked?" Hikaru asked

"Well… she pretty shy, actually." She said "Come here, Ren-chan." She said like she was talking to a dog or a child. The girl complied, coming obediently to Haruhi`s side.

"Why is she so shy?" Hunny-senpai asked innocently

"Well… she has a condition called selective mutism. She chose not to speak when she was around eleven or twelve." Haruhi explained hugging the girl close to her side. "Ren-chan, this is Mori-senpai, Hunny-senpai, Tamaki-senpai, Kyoya-senpai and Hikaru and Kaoru. They are my friends from Japan." She said pointing us out.

"Why did she stop talking?" Tamaki-senpai asked concerned.

"No one knows. She`s never `told` anyone." She said making air quotes around told.

"What do you mean 'told'?" Kyoya-senpai asked, perplexed

"She writes in order to communicate. She also draws and writes stories. But none of these explain anything about why she stopped talking." She said

"Selective mutism is usually brought on by a tragic experience such as a death or traumatizing experience." Kyoya-senpai said

"Well none of that happened to her that we know of." Haruhi said

"Takashi, are you a selective mute?" Hunny-senpai asked Mori-senpai

"No, Mitsukuni. There are many degrees of it though, but I am not one." Mori-senpai said

"Hey, Kaoru?" Hikaru said

"Yes, Hikaru?" I said

"You know what I`m thinking?"

"Why yes, I think I do" I said, because I did.

"I bet we could get her to talk." We said together in our classic position with Cheshire Cat Grins plastered on our faces. The girl, Ren, looked frightened; she hid behind Haruhi like a scared child would with its mother at a soirée.

"Guys, please don't even try." Haruhi said

"Ah, come on, Haruhi. We will stay here over summer and if we can`t get her to talk then we will owe you a favor." Hikaru said

"Uh… I don't know you guys. Ren-chan what do you think?" Haruhi said, but, to her surprise, Ren nodded

"You really wanna try this, Ren-chan?" she said looking at her, again the girl nodded

"Okay…" Haruhi said "Start tomorrow."

"Yay! ~"we said clapping

_**Sorry it`s short! Vote for this fic on my profile poll. The two or three with the most I will continue the ones with the least will be incomplete forever. Thanks –g-chi**_


	2. Chapter 2:Good News, AN

_**News for this fic-**_

_**This fic finished with three out of eight votes, putting it in first place! ~ This fic along with 'Alice' for Kuroshitsuji, 'Emotionless' for Kuroshitsuji and slowly I will update 'Finding Voice' for Ouran High School Host Club. The only fic being bumped out is 'The Alice' for Soul Eater that finished with zero votes. Thank you for your support! ~**_

_**-g-chi**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Voiceless**_

_**An OHSHC Fanfiction, I don't own OHSHC**_

_**_**__: English_

_**Chapter 2: Day 1: The Host Club Take Over the Mall Part One ~! **_

_**-Ren POV- **_

I answered the door to see the twins. The one on the left wore a blue tee shirt and jeans and the one on the left wore a green shirt and jeans. The both were smiling creepy, identical smiles.

"Hello Ren-san!" they said loudly in unison "You ready to start?"

I nodded and motioned for them to come in and they walked in, removing their sneakers before walking inside the house. "So this is where you live?" one of them, I think it was Hikaru, said

I nodded. They looked at the crosses and pictures that lined the walls. The one in the blue took particular interest in one picture. It was of me when I was ten. I was painting a picture I had drawn of my best friend. She had caramel colored hair and she was smiling a closed eyed opened mouth smile. "You draw?" I nodded. I picked up my writing pad and wrote _"I draw a lot. That's how we make most of our income, by selling my drawings."_

"That's cool I guess." Said Kaoru (?)

_"Are you Kaoru?" _I asked in writings that I held up _"I mean no offense if you are Hikaru…"_

"Yeah… How`d you know?"

_ "Your voice is higher pitched and even if you act the same, you are very different."_ I wrote and held it up for them to see.

"Just like Haruhi…" Hikaru said

_"Well we are related…"_I wrote and showed them

"Well let`s go!" Hikaru said grabbing my wrist. _"Where are we going?_!" I questioned

"A place where all teens are!" he answered "To the mall!"

_ 'Oh… Fudge…' _I thought _'I hate the mall…'_

-Kaoru POV-

We arrived at the mall soon after we left for it. She didn't live that far away from the mall, only about a ten-fifteen minute drive. We pulled into the parking lot seeing a sign that said _**'North East Mall'***_. I wore a blue shirt, Hikaru a green shirt and Ren wore a black Hatsune Miku shirt, a black pleated skirt some black knee socks and some black converse sneakers. Ren pulled out her writing tablet and wrote _"So why are we at the mall?"_

"To make you talk." Hikaru answered

_"Fine…" _she wrote, obviously still confused and angered

"What`s your favorite store?" I asked her.

_"Well… I like Hot Topic and across the street is a Barnes and Noble book store…"_ she wrote

"Okay… We will go there!" Hikaru declared "Lead the way!"

_"-Sigh- Hikaru-san… While you are in America, please try to speak English…"_ she wrote

"Okay… I`ll try." Hikaru said, speaking English

"Okay, I will too." I said. We walked to the store and walked in. Hard rock music blaring through the not visible speakers, the walls were lined with shirts of black, jackets and jeans and skirts of gothic colors. There were plush toys of anime characters and stickers of other characters.

"Oh, hey Ren. Why are you here? I thought you hated the mall." asked the boy with black hair and blue eyes behind the counter. His hair was slightly long and he wore black hair and a pair of blue jeans. Ren pulled out her paper and wrote_"I`m here with some friends of my cousin Haruhi."_ She showed it to the boy then pointed at us. "Are they Japanese?" he asked _"Yeah… So am I."_ she replied. She motioned for us to come over to her, we went over to her.

_"This is Hikaru-"_she drew an arrow over to Hikaru _"- and this is Kaoru."_ She drew an arrow over towards me

"Nice to meet you!" he said with a smile "I`m Curtis. Ren`s friend."  He held his hand out to shake it. We did one at a time of course. Then we smiled that Cheshire cat grin, taking the notebook from the counter.

"We are Hikaru and Kaoru. But… which one is Hikaru and which one is Kaoru?"  We said in unison

"Umm… That`s Hikaru and that`s Kaoru." He said, pointing at me as Hikaru and at Hikaru as me.

"Ehahahaha! ~ Wrong!" We laughed

I heard the quick motion of someone writing on a piece of paper. I looked up and saw Ren holding up her pad of paper _"Hikaru! Kaoru!" _she wrote. She then grabbed Curtis`s hand and drug him out of the store.

**-No POV-**

The girl in black trudged through the mall, a boy also in black followed behind her.

"Ren!" the boy yelled "Slow down!" 

She stopped and turned into a store, on the sign it said _**'Nordstrom'. **_She went up an escalator and went into a room with a sign that said _**'Women`s Restroom and Mother`s Lounge'***_. The boy did not follow the girl he called 'Ren' into the room, but he heard her shallow sobs.

"Ren… Why are you crying?" the boy asked. She slowly opened the door and held up a paper that said

_"They were mean to you…"_ she wrote

"Still… They were mean to **me**, not you. So why are you crying?" he asked, putting emphasis on 'me'.

_"I don't want them to push you away..."_ Ren wrote.

The boy was silent for awhile. Then he spoke up "Ren… Why would you care if I was pushed away from you?"

_"Because… you are the only one who bathers to even talk to me…"_ Ren wrote into the notebook.

"Ren… let`s go get you some tea at Teavana* and then we will find the twins…" the boy said and the girl simply nodded and followed him to the shop.

_"Curtis…"_ the girl wrote _"I would like some chai…"_

"Okay Reni~. I`ll get you some!"  He said

After collecting some chai tea in a little plastic sample cup they started heading back to where they had left the twin Hitachiins.

-Hikaru POV-

We stood in the odd store confused as to why Ren-san ran out of the store. We wondered through the store and eventually we walked out and sat on a bench.

"I wish I knew where Ren-san went to…" I said

Me too…" Kaoru said "We don't know where to go…"

"Hika-Chan! Kao-Chan! ~" we heard someone yell in the distance

"Hunny-senpai… Mori-senpai" Kaoru said "What are you two doing here?" He questioned

"Hikaru… Kaoru…?" Haruhi asked

"Haruhi… you`re here too?" I asked

"So are we! ~" Tamaki-senpai appeared along with Kyoya-senpai

"Why are you all here?" I asked

"Hikaru… Kaoru… where is Ren-chan?" Haruhi asked

"She kinda ran away…" I said, scratching the back of my head.

"Where is she?" she asked again

"We don't know! It's not like it's our fault she ran away." I said

"So you just let her run away?" Haruhi asked angrily "Ren-chan!" she yelled running after her.

_**So… I`m watching Ouran High School Host Club, Jungle Pool SOS right now… Trying not to wake up my family with my laughter… **_

_**North East Mall *: a mall in Hurst, TX, where I live.**_

_**Women` Restroom and Mothers Lounge*: It`s true, there is a lounge in the Nordstrom bathroom in the local mall here… **_

_**Teavana*: a little tea shop in the local mall that sells traditional Japanese teas and pots and cups ect. **_

_**So… Bye for now "Kiss Kiss Fall in Love! ~"**_


	4. I sorry

**I sorry!**

I won't be updating for a while! At least a week I think cause my laptop died on me! To answer someone's question, it's Death-the-Girl88, but the pic won't be up for another week too! Again I'm sorry! -g-chi ~ :(


End file.
